


Nightmares

by Krax



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/pseuds/Krax
Summary: Morty has a nightmares and comes to Rick for Help.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> so, Umm, is my FIRST work here and Umm...english is not my first language and Umm, sorry If it sucks :(
> 
> Please, if you see any mistakes,let me know.

Morty woke up with a start, feeling his heart beat strongly in his chest and a sense of terror overcoming him. 

Their latest adventure had really put a toll on him, as his nightmares had never been this bad. 

He felt his breath catch up in his throat and the first instinct was to go and search for grandpa Rick, and he knew exactly where he would find him: the garage.

Rick was still up, working on some new gun, when the door slowly opened.

\- Told ya,sweetie, I'll go to sleep in five minutes.

With a slightly irritated face Rick turns around, looking at his grandson.

\- What do you want, Morty?

The teenager looked at him while fiddling with the edges of his t-shirt and managed to say a shaky:

\- I just wanted to stay a little with you, Rick. 

The older man looks at him for a few moments and then quickly turns around at this work desk, continuing his work.

\- If you had a nightmare, Morty, you could told me so.

Rick was indeed an asshole, and everybody, even himself knew it, but since the Jellybean King incident, he was a little bit more...soft. 

He realized, even if he didn't speak out loud he's mind, he realized how much he cared about his only grandson and how he'll fuck anyone guts up if they dare to touch Morty.

Morty stood there a while, still in shock, he wasn't used to this kind of words from Rick, he sounded like he cared.

\- What are you waiting for, dum-dum? Go to bed already!

Morty woke up from his day dream and quickly went to bed, to Rick's bed.  
It smelt like alcohol, cigarettes and somehow, Morty liked it, it reminds him of Rick.

When Morty finally find a comfortable position to sleep, the blanket fall down.

\- Great.

He mutterd, but Rick already stood up from his desk and grabbed the blanket.

He tucked Morty in, and softly patted his head and sat down near him in bed.

\- You know Morty, I'll never let anyone hurt you, you don't need to be scared.

\- I know Rick, i just feel...i don't know, dirty.

\- Hey kiddo, it wasn't your fault! That Jelly shithead is dead anyways,so no need to worry.

\- He is?

Morty sits up in surprise, looking at his grandpa.

\- Hell yeah he is, you actually think i let anyone who toched you alive?

\- Rick...

Morty blushes, he actually feels loved.

\- I love you too, Rick.

\- If you ever say it to anyone i'll seriously will deny it but...

\- But?

\- I love you too.


End file.
